


Romano's potato bastard

by KhaosDancer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosDancer/pseuds/KhaosDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Germany with his brother, Romano's feelings for a certain blonde finally boiled over. After a misunderstanding, can Romano fix his mistake and confess his feelings to Germany?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romano's potato bastard alternative ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom. Corss posting from wattpad. Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.

People can be so stupid sometimes, no scratch that, people are stupid all the time." I thought bitterly as I glared at the table I was sitting at, all while desperately trying to ignore the urge to look at the only other person in the kitchen, shaking my head I refocused on my previous thoughts.  
"Si people are stupid, like that stupido America with his stupid "I'm the hero!" Crapola. That damn brit with his poison food, and that creepy Frenchy with his creepy, creepyness. Si people are stupid, and none are more stupid then that damn potato bastard! With his stupid face and his stupid hair and his stupid eyes that shine so brightly when they catch the light, and his stupid laugh that sounds so rich and warm... MERDA! I mean his stupid eyes and stupid laugh, si that's what I-a meant it’s not like I'm in love with the bastardo... I just notice somethings about him, that's all, Si that's it."   
"Romano, are you alright, you've been quiet ever since you got here, not zhat I'm complaining, it’s nice not to be insulted for a change, but it’s not like you."  
At the sound of the object of my affectio- NO ANNOYANCE! I jumped in surprise, not fear, and spun around to glare at him. His brows were furrowed slightly in concern? Yeah right probably annoyance, why would he be concerned about me, not that I want him to be, and his eyes bore into me, narrowed slightly, his arms were crossed as he waited for my answer. 

"Im fine you stupid potato bastard, at least I was until you had to go and talk and ruin the nice quiet by speaking and poisoning the air with your beer smelling breath! Why do you care anyway, stupid bastard?" I shot at him gruffly, watching in satisfaction as his pretty- stupid! Blue eyes widened in shock before a frown found its way on his handsom- ugly! Face, he seemed to slump, then quickly straighten, so suddenly that I would have messed it had I not been watching him so closely, his next words were soft, almost hesitant, like he didn't want to speak.   
"Vhy do you hate me Romano, vhat did I do to you?" His words shocked me deeply, I never thought I would ever hear them from him, never thought I would hear him sound so, I don't know, broken? Sad? I don't know something. I looked at him and couldn’t say anything, not that I could think of anything to say, he wasn't looking at me, rather he was looking at some point behind me, and he was standing straight with his arms at his side and his hands curled into fists, he looked wary, like he was ready for something horrible.   
Looking at him, trying to tell him why I hate him, I just couldn’t find the words, because, well I don't hate him, I... I lov- no I like him, but how do I say it, why should I say it, he would never like me like that, hell he only tolerates me because of my stupid fratello.  
I was so confused, I couldn't think, I didn't know what to say, and it was all his fault, him with his perfect face and his perfect eyes, he made me so mad, that in that moment i just wanted to slap him, and before the thought had even finished forming in my mind, my hand stuck out CRACK!   
The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the empty house, a shocked and tense silence followed in its wake. As soon as what I did registered in my brain, I quickly backed away in fear, waiting for his reaction, he stood, rooted to the spot like a statute, before his right hand slowly raised to his face to touch the angry red handprint on his face, his eyes flicked toward me, and I was horrified at what I saw in those blue orbs, dejection, pure shock, and sadness? Before they went blank, dull and empty, before he turned and left the room, the dull thud of his boots echoed down the hall before the sound of a door opening and closing reached me, then the house fell silent once more.  
Unable to stand the silence I ran from the room and out into the backyard, fully prepared to jump the back fence and run back home to Italy when I hit a brick wall, in the form of Prussia.

"Oh great the other potato bastard." I snapped at him, though my voice lacked my usual venom.   
"Kesesesese, has the little puppy lost his bark?" The damn bastard laughed before leaning down and grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet, sneering I pulled my hand away and glared at him.   
"I AM NOT A PUPPY, YOU... YOU STUPID ALBINO BASTARD!" I yelled, glaring at his smug face, which grew an even bigger smile then his previous one.   
“Aw, what's wrong little Romano, did you burn your pasta or something?" He grinned like he had told the funniest joke, which only made me glare even harder.   
"Come on, you can tell the awesome me anything, and I promise to keep it a secret, I won't even tell Gilbird." He said with his ever present smirk, before he grabbed me and pulled me towards a lawn chair next to a small patch of Lilly’s, which looked well loved and cared for, Prussia, noticed my interest, and smiled.   
"He grows them for the person he loves, you know?" He said with a large smile, while looking toward the house, meanwhile, my heart felt like it had cold water poured over it.   
"Person he loves? He loves someone? He grows them flowers??" My head swirled, Prussia's words repeating over and over.   
To hide my growing distress, I mastered what I hoped was my best I don't care face. “Well I feel sorry for that person, having a smelly German in love with them, I would probably die of disgust." I said in what I hoped was a convincing, doesn't bother me one bit tone, Prussia just smiled in amusement before standing, brushing his hands on his pants to remove some dirt before making his way towards the house, before entering he stopped and turned his head toward me   
"I don't see you dying of disgust little puppy!" He yelled before walking inside, his creepy "Kesesese" following him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered aloud before it hit me, Germany's face when he asked why I hate him, his reaction to me hitting him, the flowers, Prussia's somewhat cryptic words, an unbidden smile stole on to my face as I leant down on picked a single lily and brought it to my nose.   
"He loves me too." I whispered to the flower. "Now, how do I fix this?" I thought, frowning slightly before a sly smirk slid onto my face. That night dinner was a quiet affair, no one was speaking, not even my idiot brother, who's always talking about something stupid, instead he sat silently, staring at Germany, or more likely the dark bruise on his face, Germany sat still while looking down at his plate, I winced slightly at how quickly the mark had darkened.   
Remembering my plan, I looked away to find Prussia staring at me with a smirk, i glared at him before looking toward the other two, making sure that they weren’t paying attention, I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which I quickly slid over to Prussia.   
With a confused expression, he picked up the note and read it, a large smirk replaced the frown before he nodded, and he stuffed the paper in his pocket before standing noisily, jarring the others out of their odd trance like states and coursing them to stare at him. Prussia grinned arrogantly and placed his hands on his hips.   
“Zhe awesome me is to awesome to be cooped up in zis boring place, I'm going to zhe bar, Italy your coming also, let's go." He said, and without waiting for his reply he grabbed my brother and dragged him from the room, down the hall and out the front door, and soon the sound of a car starting and backing away was heard.   
Germany waited until the sounds of the car faded way before rising and begun to clear away his, Prussia's and my brother's plates.   
"Please don't let me have misunderstood Prussia." I thought before gathering my limited courage and standing.   
"I have an answer to your question from earlier." I said, watching as Germany seemed to freeze before moving again, "I am sure it is a good answer but I am not in the mood at this moment, perhaps you can tell me later." He said fully as he begun to scrap the leftovers of the plates. I took a couple of steps closer and took the plates off of him, he stiffened before looking at me.   
"It won't take long, and you will want to hear this." I said, and I nearly lost of dwindling courage when he folded his arms and glared.   
"Fine, go ahead und make it quick ja, I haff other zhings I need to do." He huffed quietly and I almost ran from the room at his cold words.   
"Ok, breathe." I told myself before taking a deep breath in, "you can do this."

"There are three reasons that I hate you and, only one of them is because of something you did, so, number one, I hate how you look so perfect and in control of things no matter what this happening. Number two, I hate how every time you laugh or smile, or even when you speak to me, it makes me feel so warm, and safe, and last but not least, I hate that no matter what I do, I just can't get you out of my head." I said in a rush, looking to the ground so I wouldn't see his reaction. When he didn't say anything or even move for several minutes,   
I slowly looked up, bracing myself for rejection, I was stunned however, when I saw his face, far from being angry at my confession or even amused by it, his face was flushed a light pink, and his pearly white teeth were gently biting his bottom lip, he looked so embarrassed, and his eyes met mine, shining with hope.   
"Vhat do you mean by zhat?" He asked softly, his voice sounding hopeful yet wary. I smiled and took one of his large hands with one of mine, marveling at the difference, before looking into his eyes.   
“I’m saying, Ti amo, Ich liebe dich, I love you, however you say it, I mean it." I said quietly, trying to convey my feelings, I smiled and squeezed his hand, and was rewarded with an answering smile and his other hand gently grabbing my shoulder to pull me closer, before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.   
“If zhis is a dream don't vake me bitte." He whispered in my ear, before I felt him drop a soft kiss to it. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his chest.  
"It's not a dream potato bastard, I love you, and I have for a long time, but don't get use to me being so nice eh, I haven't gone soft, if that's a-what you are-a thinking, its only because I haven’t had a siesta today, so don't get use to it." I said quickly in mild embarrassment.  
I could feel his quiet laugh rumble through his chest before I felt it ghost pass my ear, leaving a pleasant tingle in its wake, he hugged me tighter and I felt his left hand place itself against my lower back and his right grip my chin gently to urge me to look at him. His eyes were filled will such warmth and love that I nearly melted. 

"Ich liebe dich, Ti amo, I love you, Romano, South Italy, alvays und forever, until zhe end of time." He whispered thickly, and my eyes filled with tears at his words, the love that they held and his acknowledgement of my being a part of Italy, overcome with emotion I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, pleasantly surprised at how soft they were, he froze for a moment before his right hand slid to the back of my head and his left arm tightened around me, then, with a light brush of his lips against mine, he gently deepen the kiss, moving his lips teasingly against mine, gently nipping my lips asking for entrance which I granted, he thanked me with an impassioned groan, before deepening the kiss, and it was all I could do to keep up with his frenzied passion.   
His teeth nipped my lips gently while his tongue mapped my mouth in an erotic dance, coaxing mine to join, which it did, as our tongues danced our hands moved against each other’s bodies, teasing and exploring, and somewhat daring, when the need for air become to great I pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and locked eyes with lust blown eyes that I am sure mirrored mine.   
"I vant you." He whispered, his accent thick in his lust. I shuddered in pleasure when his hands moved to take my ass into his hands, and squeeze gently.   
"Then take me, bastard." I whispered in his ear, and was rewarded with a soul searing kiss, before he lifted me as if I weighed less than a feather, the kiss continued until I felt him lessen his hold and I fell onto a soft mattress, I had just enough time to look around to see soft cream coloured walls and red and black sheets before the bed dipped and Germany was on top of me, his head dipped and he begun to kiss and worship my neck, I grasped his head and held on as his mouth suckled and lapped at my flesh, no doubt leaving a deep purple mark that would be very noticeable by morning. 

"Germany, please, more." I moaned as one of his hands moved to begin unbuttoning my shirt, he shook his head slightly and pulled away from my neck to look at me, I whimpered lowly when I saw his face, the blue in his eyes almost gone by how his eyes had dilated with lust and his blonde hair had come ungelled and stuck to his face with sweat. "Ludwig, call me Ludwig." He implored, even as his hand finished undoing my shirt and he begun to push it from my shoulders, I gasped in pleasure when a hand came up to toy with a nipple, while my heart felt fit to burst due to the trust he placed in my by giving me his human name, a trust I would return. I reached up with a shaking hand and touched his face, he groaned in pleasure when I stroked his lips and his eyes slid shut when I ghosted my fingertips over his ear.   
"Ludwig..." I breathed and his eyes flew open, and his lips parted, his body was warm against mine and I could feel his length hot and hard against my thigh, I gasped in pleasure and felt mine twitch in answer.  
"Ludwig, call me Lovino.." I felt rather then heard his answering groan before he fell upon me, his hands gentle yet firm as they stripped us until there was nothing separating our naked bodies, his hands ran across my chest, almost worshiping and his tongue followed the path, burning and scorching leaving me to feel as if I would explode, his mouth returned to my lips while his hands remained tracing my flesh his lips and hands kept me pleasantly distracted so much that I barely noticed when one hand disappeared, nor did I truly care when it returned, the digits slick and wet as they rubbed against the hidden place between my thighs, I moaned in pain and pleasure when I felt a slight pressure, but was quickly and skilfully distracted when I felt something deep inside me spark and flood me with pleasure. By the time Ludwig slide inside, I was a quivering, moaning mess,  
I felt like I was drowning in pleasure, he was all around me and over me, his hot breath in my ear and his warm body covered me like a blanket, I felt him quicken his thrusts and I nearly screamed when I felt him strike something deep inside me, and when his hand wrapped around me, I reached my apex with his name on my tongue, and heard his voice echo mine as he groaned my name in my ear and felt a rush of warmth coat my insides before I fell asleep tired and satisfied. I woke up to feel a large hand carding through my hair, sighing contentedly I moved closer to the warmth I felt at my side, before opening my eyes to gaze at the man who is singlehandedly responsible for both making and ruining my day, he wore a content smile on his usually stern face and his eyes were warm and loving. I reached out to touch his face with a tired hand and his eyes closed in pleasure as he leaned his face into my hand.   
"Now listen here Ludwig, I don't share, so don't go making the eyes at anyone or else ima cut them out, and you can't ever leave me now, your mine, ok bastard? You’re never leaving me." I said tiredly, but with real meaning, slightly insecure about this new relationship, his eyes opened and he placed a kiss on the palm of my hand,   
"I don't share either Lovino, so don't you go off with anyone else, and your mine as vell, und I never leave Vhat is mine." He said lowly as he kissed my forehead, I yawned tiredly before laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes. "Whatever, potato bastard, good night." I muttered without malice, as I drifted back to sleep I heard his quiet laugh as he whispered good night.


	2. Romano's Potato Bastard Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Alternate ending to this story, and my favorite, please read and review and tell me what you think!

"People can be so stupid sometimes, no scratch that, people are stupid all the time." I thought bitterly as I glared at the table I was sitting at, all while desperately trying to ignore the urge to look at the only other person in the kitchen, shaking my head I refocused on my previous thoughts.  
"Si people are stupid, like that stupido America with his stupid "I'm the hero!" Crapola. That damn brit with his poison food, and that creepy Frenchy with his creepy, creepyness. Si people are stupid, and none are more stupid then that damn potato bastard! With his stupid face and his stupid hair and his stupid eyes that shine so brightly when they catch the light, and his stupid laugh that sounds so rich and warm... MERDA! I mean his stupid eyes and stupid laugh, si that's what I-a meant it’s not like I'm in love with the bastardo... I just notice somethings about him, that's all, Si that's it."  
"Romano, are you alright, you've been quiet ever since you got here, not zhat I'm complaining, it’s nice not to be insulted for a change, but it’s not like you."  
At the sound of the object of my affectio- NO ANNOYANCE! I jumped in surprise, not fear, and spun around to glare at him. His brows were furrowed slightly in concern? Yeah right probably annoyance, why would he be concerned about me, not that I want him to be, and his eyes bore into me, narrowed slightly, his arms were crossed as he waited for my answer. 

"Im fine you stupid potato bastard, at least I was until you had to go and talk and ruin the nice quiet by speaking and poisoning the air with your beer smelling breath! Why do you care anyway, stupid bastard?" I shot at him gruffly, watching in satisfaction as his pretty- stupid! Blue eyes widened in shock before a frown found its way on his handsom- ugly! Face, he seemed to slump, then quickly straighten, so suddenly that I would have messed it had I not been watching him so closely, his next words were soft, almost hesitant, like he didn't want to speak.  
"Vhy do you hate me Romano, vhat did I do to you?" His words shocked me deeply, I never thought I would ever hear them from him, never thought I would hear him sound so, I don't know, broken? Sad? I don't know something. I looked at him and couldn’t say anything, not that I could think of anything to say, he wasn't looking at me, rather he was looking at some point behind me, and he was standing straight with his arms at his side and his hands curled into fists, he looked wary, like he was ready for something horrible.  
Looking at him, trying to tell him why I hate him, I just couldn’t find the words, because, well I don't hate him, I... I lov- no I like him, but how do I say it, why should I say it, he would never like me like that, hell he only tolerates me because of my stupid fratello.  
I was so confused, I couldn't think, I didn't know what to say, and it was all his fault, him with his perfect face and his perfect eyes, he made me so mad, that in that moment i just wanted to slap him, and before the thought had even finished forming in my mind, my hand stuck out CRACK!  
The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the empty house, a shocked and tense silence followed in its wake. As soon as what I did registered in my brain, I quickly backed away in fear, waiting for his reaction, he stood, rooted to the spot like a statute, before his right hand slowly raised to his face to touch the angry red handprint on his face, his eyes flicked toward me, and I was horrified at what I saw in those blue orbs, dejection, pure shock, and sadness? Before they went blank, dull and empty, before he turned and left the room, the dull thud of his boots echoed down the hall before the sound of a door opening and closing reached me, then the house fell silent once more.  
Unable to stand the silence I ran from the room and out into the backyard, fully prepared to jump the back fence and run back home to Italy when I hit a brick wall, in the form of Prussia.

"Oh great the other potato bastard." I snapped at him, though my voice lacked my usual venom.  
"Kesesesese, has the little puppy lost his bark?" The damn bastard laughed before leaning down and grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet, sneering I pulled my hand away and glared at him.  
"I AM NOT A PUPPY, YOU... YOU STUPID ALBINO BASTARD!" I yelled, glaring at his smug face, which grew an even bigger smile then his previous one.  
“Aw, what's wrong little Romano, did you burn your pasta or something?" He grinned like he had told the funniest joke, which only made me glare even harder.  
"Come on, you can tell the awesome me anything, and I promise to keep it a secret, I won't even tell Gilbird." He said with his ever present smirk, before he grabbed me and pulled me towards a lawn chair next to a small patch of Lilly’s, which looked well loved and cared for, Prussia, noticed my interest, and smiled.  
"He grows them for the person he loves, you know?" He said with a large smile, while looking toward the house, meanwhile, my heart felt like it had cold water poured over it.  
"Person he loves? He loves someone? He grows flowers for them??" My head swirled, Prussia's words repeating over and over.  
To hide my growing distress, I mastered what I hoped was my best I don't care face. “Well I feel sorry for that person, having a smelly German in love with them, I would probably die of disgust." I said in what I hoped was a convincing, doesn't bother me one bit tone, Prussia just smiled in amusement before standing, brushing his hands on his pants to remove some dirt before making his way towards the house, before entering he stopped and turned his head toward me  
"I don't see you dying of disgust little puppy!" He yelled before walking inside, his creepy "Kesesese" following him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered aloud before it hit me, Germany's face when he asked why I hate him, his reaction to me hitting him, the flowers, Prussia's somewhat cryptic words, an unbidden smile stole on to my face as I leant down on picked a single lily and brought it to my nose.  
"He loves me too." I whispered to the flower. "Now, how do I fix this?" I thought, frowning slightly before a sly smirk slid onto my face. That night dinner was a quiet affair, no one was speaking, not even my idiot brother, who's always talking about something stupid, instead he sat silently, staring at Germany, or more likely the dark bruise on his face, Germany sat still while looking down at his plate, I winced slightly at how quickly the mark had darkened.  
Remembering my plan, I looked away to find Prussia staring at me with a smirk, i glared at him before looking toward the other two, making sure that they weren’t paying attention, I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which I quickly slid over to Prussia.  
With a confused expression, he picked up the note and read it, a large smirk replaced the frown before he nodded, and he stuffed the paper in his pocket before standing noisily, jarring the others out of their odd trance like states and coursing them to stare at him. Prussia grinned arrogantly and placed his hands on his hips.  
“Zhe awesome me is to awesome to be cooped up in zis boring place, I'm going to zhe bar, Italy your coming also, let's go." He said, and without waiting for his reply he grabbed my brother and dragged him from the room, down the hall and out the front door, and soon the sound of a car starting and backing away was heard.  
Germany waited until the sounds of the car faded way before rising and begun to clear away his, Prussia's and my brother's plates.  
"Please don't let me have misunderstood Prussia." I thought before gathering my limited courage and standing.  
"I have an answer to your question from earlier." I said, watching as Germany seemed to freeze before moving again, "I am sure it is a good answer but I am not in the mood at this moment, perhaps you can tell me later." He said fully as he begun to scrap the leftovers of the plates. I took a couple of steps closer and took the plates off of him, he stiffened before looking at me.  
"It won't take long, and you will want to hear this." I said, and I nearly lost of dwindling courage when he folded his arms and glared.  
"Fine, go ahead und make it quick ja, I haff other zhings I need to do." He huffed quietly and I almost ran from the room at his cold words.  
"Ok, breathe." I told myself before taking a deep breath in, "you can do this."

"There are three reasons that I hate you and, only one of them is because of something you did, so, number one, I hate how you look so perfect and in control of things no matter what this happening. Number two, I hate how every time you laugh or smile, or even when you speak to me, it makes me feel so warm, and safe, and last but not least, I hate that no matter what I do, I just can't get you out of my head." I said in a rush, looking to the ground so I wouldn't see his reaction. When he didn't say anything or even move for several minutes,  
I slowly looked up, bracing myself for rejection, I was stunned however, when I saw his face, far from being angry at my confession or even amused by it, his face was flushed a light pink, and his pearly white teeth were gently biting his bottom lip, he looked so embarrassed, and his eyes met mine, shining with hope.  
"Vhat do you mean by zhat?" He asked softly, his voice sounding hopeful yet wary. I smiled and took one of his large hands with one of mine, marvelling at the difference, before looking into his eyes.  
“I’m saying, Ti amo, Ich liebe dich, I love you, however you say it, I mean it." I said quietly, trying to convey my feelings, I smiled and squeezed his hand, and was rewarded with an answering smile and his other hand gently grabbing my shoulder to pull me closer, before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.  
“If zhis is a dream don't vake me bitte." He whispered in my ear, before I felt him drop a soft kiss to it. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his chest.  
"It's not a dream potato bastard, I love you, and I have for a long time, but don't get use to me being so nice eh, I haven't gone soft, if that's a-what you are-a thinking, its only because I haven’t had a siesta today, so don't get used to it." I said quickly in mild embarrassment.  
I could feel his quiet laugh rumble through his chest before I felt it ghost pass my ear, leaving a pleasant tingle in its wake, he hugged me tighter and I felt his left hand place itself against my lower back and his right grip my chin gently to urge me to look at him. His eyes were filled will such warmth and love that I nearly melted. 

"Ich liebe dich, Ti amo, I love you, Romano, South Italy, alvays und forever, until zhe end of time." He whispered thickly, and my eyes filled with tears at his words, the love that they held and his acknowledgement of my being a part of Italy.  
“Romano, are you okay? You look like your going to cry.” Germany whispered while bringing a hand up to wipe my eyes. I shook my head and slapped at his hand before taking it and holding it.  
“I’m fine potato bastard.” I answered with a slight smile to show him that I was just joking. Germany laughed and shook his head in amusement, blue eyes sparkling with warmth and love and I found myself getting lost in them. “Oh great his turning me into a sap.” I grumbled to myself.  
“Are you going to keep calling me that?” Germany asked me, his hand on my back slowly started rubbing gentle circles that made me just want to curl up against him and sleep.  
“Of course I am bastardo, I have to keep my image up after all stupid!” I shot back at him, before pulling out of his embrace to stand in front of him, I crossed my arms over my chest as I mock glared at him.  
“So what now bastardo?” I asked him as we stood across from each other. Germany frowned when I moved away from him before looking around the kitchen, more specifically the dirty dishes in the sink.  
“We could, ah watch a movie?” Germany suggested, turning his gaze reluctantly from the mess in the sink to look back at me with a small smile on his usually stern face.  
I tapped my lip and pretended to think about it, mainly because I enjoyed watching him squirm before finally nodding at him.  
“Ok we can watch a movie, but I will choose it, and you make snacks, ok Germany?” I responded then quickly left the room so he wouldn’t notice my suddenly hot cheeks. “Stupid bastard, making me feel all warm and shit.” I muttered and froze when I heard Germany laugh from the kitchen.  
“Don’t laugh at me bastard!” I shouted in embarrassment, growling out loud when he only laughed louder. “Bastard!” I snarled without any real heat before turning toward the movies to find one to watch, finally just choosing one at random and putting it in the player and sitting down on the couch to wait for Germany. “Hurry up potato bastard or I’ll start it without you!” I called out impatiently, nearly jumping out of my skin when he sat himself down beside me.  
“Stupido! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” I snapped at him and hit his chest. “And stop laughing at me damn it!” I added when all he did was laugh and pass me a drink.  
“So what movie did you chose?” Germany asked me once we had gotten comfortable, him with one arm over the back of the chair behind me so that if I rested my head back the tips of his fingers when brush against my neck while the other arm was resting on the armrest holding his drink, I sat rather stiffly beside him, wanting to relax against him but not wanting to at the same time.  
“I don’t know, some stupid German movie, you need to find better movies that aren’t in stupid German!” I answered before finally deciding to relax and make myself comfortable, smiling softly when his arm wrapped around me to rest on my waist. I looked up at him to find a red blush staining his face. “Good, at least his as embarrassed as me.” I thought to myself, flushing hotly.  
“Vell, I guess I just might haff to do that, Romano.” Germany said with a small smile, I rolled my eyes and pressed play and settled in to watch the movie.  
The movie was surprisingly funny, I found myself laughing and actually enjoying myself with Germany, halfway through however I found myself growing tired, Germany’s warmth at my side and the peaceful atmosphere had me trying desperately to stay awake and before I knew to Germany was shaking me gently. I blinked a few times and yawned, noticing that the end credits of the movie were playing, I looked up to find Germany’s face right above me and I realized that I was laying in his lap.  
“You fell asleep und I didn’t want to wake you, Romano.” Germany said with a barely noticeable stutter, I frowned, at his words because I surprisingly didn’t mind that I fell asleep on him, but more so at what he called me.  
“Look bastard, if we’re going to be together, you have to call me Lovino, got it?” I said trying to sound stern. Germany smiled and I could have sworn he whispered my human name.  
“Well, Lovino that means you should call me Ludwig.” Germany said in a rough voice.  
“Ludwig, your name sounds stupid.” I whispered, hiding my grin at his offended look behind a yawn.  
“That wasn’t nice, Lovi.” Germany said with an amused huff, I felt my heart skip a beat at the nickname he gave me and moved closer to him, yawning loudly.  
“As nice as this is, Ludwig, I am tired and want to go to bed, so carry me to my room you bastard.” I said while moving to wrap my arms around the now bright red man’s shoulders.  
“Ah, sure, just hold on to me then.” Germa- Ludwig said before I felt his arms wrap around me and I quickly tightened my arms when I felt him start to stand. Once he started walking it was harder to stay awake, before I knew it I was being laid down on a soft bed with the covers being pulled over me gently, I opened my eyes to see Germany about to leave.  
“Hey, bastardo, aren’t you going to give me a goodnight kiss?” I asked while huddling under my blankets until all that was uncovered was my eyes, which watched in amusement when Germany froze before he turned back toward me with an embarrassed flush on his handsome face. Ludwig knelt beside my bed and slowly pulled my blankets down and with a slightly shaking hand which he then placed on my cheek, which I could feel grow hot under his intense gaze, my heart started beating fast and my mouth started to feel dry, as I eagerly waited for him to kiss me. Ludwig slowly leaned toward me and while brushing his thumb against my lips, and I found myself mesmerised by his eyes, unable to handle his slow pace I leaned in closer and placed a kiss on is nose, Ludwig blushed before moving his head, and finally our lips touched.  
“Ti amo”  
“Ich liebe dich”


End file.
